Naruto Shippuuden: My Version
by FIRST BORN FLUFFY
Summary: This is what happen when you have two friends that talk nonstop about Naruto and you have an overactive mind. Co-authored with No.1-Sama and Pom slow start
1. PreThought

Author's note: hi

**Author's note: hi!! Read and enjoy. Please review, but if you don't am cool with that to cause am going to keep writing wither you do or not. This is my first story I've put up for someone to read and am going to finish it dawn it! **

**Done with talking so on with the story.**

**Oh yeah before I forget the (put something in here) are not author not just two cents form my other writer of this story.**

**No1. Knucklehead is helping… a lot-tebayo.**

Chapter 1  
Pre-Thought

Friday…

Everyone loves Fridays right? It's the end of the week with just a few more hours to the weekend. It's the last day that you're going to be forced into doing something you don't want to. Time to relax, kick back and hang out with friends is just around the corner.

Personally, I hate Fridays.

Mondays are much better in my opinion. Yes, I know that sounds like I'm either insane or the biggest nerd in the world, but neither one is true.

Truth be told, I just get bored out of my mind on the weekends. I have nothing to do that keeps my attention for long. Sure you half to go to school on Mondays, but there you have things that need to get done. It keeps you focused and even organized to some existent.

It isn't that I like school or care about it or anything it involves. It's just that while I'm there my mind is blank; I don't think AT ALL. Being bored all the time, I do nothing but think and just block everything else out.

Unfortunately for me, lately I haven't been able to focus even then. And today is the worst is has ever been in my entire life. I can't keep track of anything and my body is jumpy and weird feeling. I think I'm excited about something, but what, I don't know. It's as if something I've been waiting for a long time is about to happen. Almost like there's a lost present or something that's finally here and I get to open it and see what's inside. But again what it is, I don't know.

Destiny? Fate? A check for a million dollars? _Please! Please!! PLEASE!! Be that one!_

…

Whatever it is I can only guess. However, what I never would have guesses or even dreamed of, except maybe in a nightmare, is that my perverted and hyper friends were the ones who would give it to me. What's worse is that I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to be glad they're here when I get it. _Just my luck._

Co-**Author note: No.1 Knucklehead here. Yeah… this is better than it was. The next chapters will be longer so don't worry. This is more a prologue than a chapter.**

**Piece out **


	2. When the Lazy get Active

**auther note: Hi people sorry it took so long to get this thing up but i have a bunch of stuff to do this year and i finally got most of it out of the way so now as long as i don't get long term writers block i should be quicker at getting these up better.**

**thanks for the review but i would like it if you didn't fight with your each other when your writing the reviews (you know who you are)****. funny, yes and made me laugh but again don't becker with each other. oh and to this one guy/girl (whatever you are i don't really care) look man am not exakly good with grammer and as for the wondreing about the way i write. well if you ever meet me or one of my friends (and they'll totally agree with me on this) out side of computer world is that am not really right in the head and i ten to see things a little differently then others but i got someone to help with now so am hopign that won't happen again.**

**last thing am going to write** **then on to the story this is longer... ok way longer then the last one but its mainly just talking and yes talking boring (i acutally needed someone to throw cold water on me when i wrote this chatper) but i'll have less talking and more action in the next chapter. so hang on a little bit longer. so on with the story**

Ch 2: When the Lazy get Active

"Ano SA! Ano SA! Pom-sempai; Fluffy!(inside joke) Come here!" said a girl dressed in a Naruto shirt, running across the hallway knocking a couple of people out of her way to get to her friends. Her two friends turned to see the murderous looks in the eyes of the people who had been knocked over. They hurried to get out of the building before someone gets killed.

"Hey, bakas slow down... I know you can hear me Lilly, Chloe."

Chloe was the tallest, with glasses, chubby face, large build (she not fat jackasses), shoulder length hair, wearing white shoes, dark blue jeans, a Linkin Park t-shirt, and a Sweeney Todd hoodie that's zipped up in the middle. She stopped and looked like she would go anytime things got messy.

Lilly, the second tallest, was the skinniest out of the group with an oval face and puffy hair, that never wanted to stay in the ponytail she put it in everyday, that barely touch her shoulder. She always wore baggy clothes and her glasses. She stopped, turns around and practically growled at her friend and said, "Look what you did now Rose!"

Rose was the shortest with jet black hair worn in a low-ponytail that reached halfway down her back. She had jeans on with her red Naruto shirt, sandals and a hoodie that had a rising sun design on it. Turning around, she looked at the mob, smiled and waved. Then she childishly stuck out her tongue, pulled her lower left eyelid down with her left pointer finger and flipped the crowd off with her right hand.

'_Shit,' _Lilly thought as she faintly heard a, "Later," from Chloe as she bolted out of the hallway. Lilly grabbed Rose by the back of her shirt and pulled her along as she tried to catch up to Chloe.

"Oh, come ooooon... It's just getting fun," moaned Rose while she tried to stay on her feet walking backwards.

"That's exactly why," fumed Lilly as she half walked/ran/dragged ROSE through the hallways.

Lilly finally managed to drag Rose out of sophomore hallway but only because the janitor had come out with about ten full trashcans that they knocked over as they exited the hallway. Rose did it for fun and Lilly had to because she was desperate to get away from them. They cut through the driveway when someone from behind grabbed Lilly's wrist and yanked her down, causing her to fall back and bring Rose down with her. Lilly tried to take off again but who ever was there still had a hold of her wrist and was holding it so tight it was starting to go numb.

Pissed off, she turned around to who was holding her and Rose captive while the ticked off people, including her class that consisted mostly of preps, jocks, cheerleaders, and everyone else doing it for the hell of it, were getting closer and closer to where the girls were sitting.

Who she saw turned her angry expression into a surprised one.

"Chloe!?" Lilly said, incredulously.

"Sup," said Chloe nonchalantly, sitting on the ground leaning against the wall reading a 'book'.

"I thought you'd be half way to your house. Why are you here?' asked Lilly eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my friends while I walked away," stated Chloe, not looking away from her 'book'.

"She's got your car keys. Doesn't she?" said Lilly knowingly, pointing her thumb behind herself at the unconscious Rose. (she hit her head on the way down with a rock.)

"How'd you guess?"

"Quickest to run, hardest to find, will come running back when you realize you left something precious behind." Lilly recited sitting down and leaning her back to the wall like Chloe. By now, she forgot about the mob.

"Hey! That's not true and … did you just use me for one of those two cent poems?" Chloe said putting her 'book' back in her bag and giving her full attention to her fluffy headed friend.

"Yes, yes I did and that's not what we were talking about right now. We're talking about your porn fetish here."

"When did we start talking about porn? I thought we were talking about my car keys."

"We were, but that's what you need your keys for isn't it? To go buy it?"

"Your point being? However, I do not have a porn fetish; I don't even read porn."

"Then what the hell are you reading all the time!" Lilly cried.

"Yaoi." Chloe said nonchalantly.

"…... and the different would be?"

"Porn is guy/girl with not real plot and sex all around. While yaoi is guy/guy with an interesting story line and a very good plot and play by play when they do it. I also love the graphic pictures too, leaves nothing to the imagination."

"So, other then the plot they're basically the same."

"Sorta…NO!! No, they're not the same and I don't expect you'd understand the depth these books have and…STOP LAUGHING!!"

Lilly was on the floor, pounding her fists on to the ground and weird sounds were coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, but I… I... I can't, can't breath."

"You also can't talk straight. Hey, it's been a while so where's all the people that Rose pissed off," Chloe asked looking around and noticing that a majority of the cars were gone from the parking lot.

"They passed us while you where arguing," came a monotone voice that they recognizes and also wanted to injure.

"Hey Rose your conscious!"

"I've been conscious for a while genius!" Rose said like it's the most obvious thing in the world with her usual sarcasm.

Which it was for both of them to figure out there friend was just playing possum (always wanted to write that) just so they came drag her to her 'mum's' car. She was just so lazy.

This is why Lilly just smiled at her. But Chloe needing to get home and pick up her latest order of yaoi before someone else came, namely her parents to get it. So basically she was panicking at this point.

"What! Why didn't you tell us or more importantly me! It doesn't fricking matter just give me my keys!

"Who would you, when filled with rage in a mob notice first, two people arguing or there inconspicuous friend who's unconscious."

"I don't care who the mob notices first! I'd just throw them you because it's your fault we were in this mess AGAIN!

"Then you wouldn't get your keys and this would never happen if people would just get out of my way faster."

"People would get out of your way if you didn't run **through **them in the hallway."

"I've been here for three years. They should know by now that if they're in my way, I'll just go through them and they should just get over it."

"God, could you be any more pig headed!? They're not going to move just because you want them to. You're not the Queen of Sheba or a god. You're just a kid so get over yourself!"

"Like I actually care," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"You should care; you make people hate you!"

"So? That's what makes things interesting."

"You and Interesting?" Lilly stated skeptically.

"Hey it doesn't matter--"

"…if it's good or evil as long as it's interesting. Yeah, yeah," said Chloe muttering mockingly under her breath.

"If you two are done I'd like to know what ROSE almost got us killed over," Lilly said

"Like I'm going to tell you guys…"

**SMACK!**

"Owowowowow. Why'd you do that?" said Rose, rubbing the spot where Lilly just hit her in the head with a stick.

"Now let's try that again and while where at it, let's give Chloe back her keys, shall we," said Lilly sickeningly sweet, while swinging the stick in a threatening way.

"Aw….but I'm holding them for ransom. Besides, this way she can't run off."

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!**

"Uh, Lilly you broke the stick," Chloe said, looking over at the two.

Lilly looked down at the stick in her hand. It was indeed broking in half, with the second piece hanging on by the skin of the branch.

"I did, didn't I?" She said, smirking.

Rose didn't say anything, but tossed Chloe her keys, managing to hit her in the face with them.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?!" Chloe yelled at Rose, who was looking at her innocently.

"Who, me?"

"At least you got them back," said Lilly smiling, trying to hold her laugh in.

Shrugging Chloe said, "Tru dat..."

"Here," said Rose holding up what look like a very old roll of paper that someone had used. Looking like it was used by a cat.

"Uh, where did you get the ancient roll of toilet paper?" said Lilly, waving her right hand back and forth to stop the smell form reaching her nose.

Rose's eye started twitching.

"And did you get it out of an ancient toilet because it stinks," said Chloe looking like she was going to puke from the smell.

"It's a scroll Pom no baka!! Rose yelled kicking Chloe, twice in the shin.

"Ow! You bitch." Chloe yelled grabbing the half of the broken stick, breaking then into tinier pieces and chuck them at Rose. who was dodging rather nicely until one hit her in the eye. Then she saw nothing but red, charge at her, and hit the wall with her forehead first, because Chloe moved to the right at the last second and Lilly stuck her foot out the second before that.

"Ow, ow, ow! You basterd, why'd you do that!?" yelled Rose, rolling on the ground clutching her forehead and saying a few unpronounceable words.

Chloe was laughing and saying how that just made her year.

"Sorry that we insulted your scroll, but it looks anything but that and if it doesn't work in cartoons then why'd you think it would in the real world," said Lilly looking at the ground, shaking her head back and forth.

After laughing, Chloe walk over and picked up the scroll where it had rolled away. She examined the scroll more closely, noticing something, smiled, and called Lilly over. Who was looking at their friend laying face up on the ground eyes shut, trying to poke her with an another stick she got. Every time she did Rose would growl and fling her arms trying to grab it, but failing terribly with her eyes close. It was quite funny to watch.

Hearing her name Lilly walk over to where Chloe was and said, "Yeah."

"Look at this." Said Chloe pointing at something on the scroll.

Lilly looks at where Chloe was pointing and got one of her 'this is stupid' look. She looks over to where Rose was laying and asked "Hey, scribble where you'd get this again?"

No answer.

"Scribbles?"

Still no answer.

"Knock it off Rose, you know Lilly freak when you do this." Said Chloe looking sideways at her friend with a worried look.

Chloe was one of the few who knew that unlike Rose, Lilly didn't like to fight or seeing people get hurt. Of course that didn't stop her from hitting friends and family member. But only when they deserved it (Rose deserves it a lot). and only because she knew she didn't really hurt them.

"Rose if this is a joke then it's not funny now get up." Lilly said getting paler when she didn't answer.

Mentally Chloe started counting "3, 2, 1,"

"Oh craaap! Chloe she not waking up! Call an ambulance! Call the police! I kill her Chloe! I totally kill her, I trip her and her skull crack into her brain and she die! Panic Lilly.

Chloe graving her by the shoulders and gave her a shakes her to calm her down. "Calm down. Ok, she not dead. She to stupid to die by a wall."

"Hey, I am not" yell Rose jumping up.

"Rose! You're alive! Said Lilly going over and hit upside the head.

"Owwwww." Said Rose

"How many times do I have to tell not to do that!?" said Lilly

"One more times" said Rose

"You idiot am just glad that your all right." Said Lilly, going over and hugging her. Which cause Rose to freak out.

"What the hell are doing?! Get off!" said Rose, trying tot wriggle out of Lilly death hold, but to no avail.

It took about two second for Lilly to realize that she was touching someone. She let her go and back away a few feet. Scratching the back of her head, laughing weakly, said "He he he, sorry about that. So unnn…..where are you'd get this thing again?

"In New York."

"where in New York?' ask Chloe in an annoy voice her paytions was very thin at this point.

"I really don't remember. I think it was in an antique store that my mom drag me into." Said Rose putting her pointer finger and thumb to her chin. Looking at the sky, thinking.

"And what is this scroll base off of?" ask Lilly getting over the hugging incented.

"Its base off Naruto and look it's got direction on how to summon. Also, the hand signs are clearly draw here." Said Rose opening the scroll and pointing to where all that stuff was.

"But its so old most of it is faded out." Said Lilly, looking at the faded out letters.

"It's also not in English." Said Chloe looking at the direction and getting a headache because of it.

"Well of course not you morons. Naruto creators are in Japan so that means that the original contend would be in Japanese's. Of course that not a problem because I can read Japanese." Said Rose.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Said Lilly.

"And write and read. But that's not surprising. I learn just a little while ago." Said Rose.

"Probably the same time she got hooked on Naruto." Mumbled Chloe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So what this got to do with use." Said Chloe.

"Well I figure we could try to summon something." Said Rose

"Why would we want to do that." ask Lilly.

"Because that would be interesting and-" started Rose

"Life isn't fun unless it interesting." Lilly and Chloe finished her sentence for her.

"Exactly."

"Rose you make some good points and your logic is pretty sound. But we know something that's a bit of a draught back for this whole thing." Said Lilly

'Please, there is nothing you guys know that I didn't that can possible interfere with this plan." said Rose

"Oh really, then look at this all-know-it-all." Said Chloe thrusting the scroll into Rose hands. Pointing at a little piece of paper at the bottom of it that reads in all caps, MADE IN CHINA.

"Purely conaenisdtle. It could have fallen off of something else and landed on this scroll." said Rose.

Chloe just looks at her in a 'you gotten be shitten me' kind of way. While Lilly was just trying not to laugh.

"Right Rose so what can this thing summon' ask Lilly, putting " " up in the air when she said the word summon.

"I don't know that parts faded out." Said Rose

"So you finger we what? Do it and see." Said Lilly

"Basically yeah." Said Rose

"You know that does sound cool." Said Chloe

"Now your into it to." Said Lilly

"Yeah." Said Chloe

Lilly put her left hand on her forehead, thinking. Her friends waited for her answer. They know that this could take awhile. Then she said, "Will I dare say that am outvoted so I am in to."

"You dare say." Mimicked Rose

"Shut up." Said Lilly

"Wow Lilly, you were pretty quick to cave. Why?" said Chloe

"You honestly think I trust you guys with something like this?" said Lilly

"No" they said in unison

"So why you asked?" said Lilly

"Cause we wanted you to admit that your worried about us." Said Rose in a baby voice

"No, no am not. Am not worried about you guys. Worried about the places that you'll be in. where are we doing this?" said Lilly

"That is a good question. Where are we doing this Rose?" said Chloe

"Yes, will considering the possible of a dangerous situation on our hands. I've come to the conclusion that the best possible area for this 'experiment' should be done in a remote location with as few people around as possible. So I've come to the conclusion that the place to do this would be at your house Lilly." Rose said pointing her finger at her.

"Hmm, that works for me." Said Chloe

"I'm impressed Rose. you though of all the problem and came up with a simple conclusion. But I have one little question. WHY MY HOUSE!!" shouted Lilly.

"Because you live in the country." Said Rose

"SO DO YOU AND YOUR FARTHER OUT OF TOWN THEN ME!!" said Lilly

"Yes but you have a bunch of hiding places on your property." Said Rose

"SO DO YOU" Lilly continued to shout

"Ok knock it off with the yelling Lilly. You're going to kill my ears" Chloe said, covering her ears with her hands.

"Sorry Chloe; Rose so do you. You talk about the all the time." Said Lilly

"Yeah but you need to have to have the body of a six year old to get in and out of them." Said Rose

"Ok, but about Chloeeeeee……. forget I ever said that." Said Lilly

Chloe also lives out of town. But she also live with the two jackasses for parents that would just yell, mainly her dad at us for whatever we where going to do. So that was out of the question.

"Fine you win. We'll do at my home. BUT I say when and where, got it?" said Lilly looking at Rose at the last part.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Said Rose waving her hand in front of Lilly looking to see if her mom was out there. Her mom picks her up after school because they hadn't got her the car she wanted yet.

"Am ok with that." Said Chloe

"Ok now that that's settled who's got to bring what?" said Lilly

"Well since Lilly got the location and time. I obviously will be bringing the scroll. So Chloe why don't bring all the supplies that we're going to need. Here's a list." Said Rose handing a small folded piece of paper.

"O…..k……" said Brittn reading the contents of the list with weird look on her face. Once she finest reading it she handed out the paper to Lilly saying "You want to read what am gotta get?"

"No. if I read that then am gonna change my mind and were not going to have this at my place." Said Lilly

"Ok the easy one to in Clinton would be the chalk so I'll get that at one of the stores." Said Chloe, mainly to herself.

"Why do we need chalk?" ask Lilly

"Wee need something to draw the summon circle. Why, would you prefer we use something more…..pernment?"said ROSE

"No, no chalk ok by me. Just given me a better idea of where to have this." Said Lilly

Honk, honk

All three girl turn and look in the parking lot to see a red miny van with a middle age women sitting in the driver side waving at them. With security like glass and her hair, with jet black hair just like her daughter was pull up in a tight bun on the middle of the back of her head. These of course where more features but that's all you can see through the windows.

"Whys your mom driving the miny?" said Lilly

"Cause my dad's got the poresh." Said ROSE picking up her stuff and walking up to the van with her friends. "To be filthy rich. It must feel good." Said Chloe

"You also forgot being able to be spoiled rotten because your an only child." Said Lilly

"Yes its great and all. But you'll never get to know. Thanks to you two being so bad that you parents wanted to try again to get something better." Said ROSE

Chloe stop, which ROSE didn't notice and look like she wanted to hit her. But Lilly put her hand to her shoulder and to ROSE said, "Or it could be that you were so bad that they didn't want to risk the chaces of having another one like you."

"Truth that. Hey! Don't get mad at Lilly because she burned you. You burn us. So she got even by burning you. So don't get all hostily. Plus that only works if we were both born first and am the youngest you moron." Said Chloe when ROSE tried to kick Lilly. But Lilly was pretty quick when she needed to be and easily got out of range.

"Roselyn McCann you stop that and you stop that now or I'll make you come to tea party with your grandmother and I." Bellowed Mrs. McCann

ROSE stop in her tracks spun around and asked "You wouldn't do that now, would you mother."

"Oh yes I would and you know it. Hello girls, sorry if my daughter hurt you. How are your parents." Said Mrs. McCann

"My are fine and no were not injured." Said Lilly

"Tell that to my leg." Mubered Chloe

"What was that dear?" said ROSE mom

Lilly elbows Chloe in the stomach. Coucking Chloe said, "No-nothing. My parents are fine to."

"Will that's good to hear that you're families are doing so well. You girls should come to our house and have dinner with us some times soon." said Mrs. McCann.

"Yeah, so I'll call you when I get the date right so bye." Said Lilly changing the subject fast.

"Fine with me." Said ROSE getting into the car and driving away with her waving her hand out the window.

"Bye Rosey." Shouted Chloe at the dispersing car.

"She sooo going to get you for calling her that." said Lilly

"She properly didn't even hear me." Said Chloe

"Right and this thing on my head isn't real it's just a wig that I like to wear." Said Lilly graving a strand of her hair and holding it out.

Chloe chulded(don't know ask me.), "Hey, I think that's the first time I've seen you change the subject when it involve free food."

"Have you ever been to her house for dinner?" asked Lilly as they walk towards there cars.

"No." said Chloe

"Then you haven't see what they serve for food." Said Lilly cringing at the thought of it

"Am intergeted what kind of food do they serve?" said Chloe

"Since when do you say intergeted?" said Lilly

"About the same time you stated saying 'dare say'." Said Chloe with a smirk

"Too shey." Said Lilly

"So are you going to answer my question?" said Chloe

"Can you tell my what you where asking me again." Said Lilly with goofy grin on her face

"Seriously… is anything in your skull?" said Chloe

"The inside of the skull constied of the following: Carotid Canal, Choanae, Medial Palatine Sutine, Occipital Condyle, Occipital Bone, Jugular, Temporal Bones, Styloid Process, Sella Turcicce, Sphenoid Bone, Vomer, Ethmaid Bone, and Zygomatic Bone. But I'm only going to give these cause I think you didn't expected me to know all and we were talking about food in the beginning right?" said Lilly

"Right." Was all Chloe mange to say

"The late time we had meal there the dinner was mainly meat oriented consted of veal, cow heart, and roasted rhino." Said Lilly

"Ew." Said Chloe

"And those aren't even the gross things." Said Lilly

"How do you so that?" said Chloe

"How do I what?" said Lilly

"That. Look one minute you're a space cabet, the next you're a walking, talking, computer. Why is that?" said Chloe

"That's just how my brain works. But I wouldn't really consider myself to be a living computer. I mean man I miss like seven of them." Said Lilly

"That's exactly what am talking about!" said Chloe

"Ok I get it. So I'll see you at my house when I figure out when we can so it." Said Lilly

"Hey were at our cars." Said Chloe

"Time flies when you're arguing." Said Lilly, opening the side door of her truck to put her thing in it.

"So how long do you think it will take to find a date when no one is at home?" said Chloe opening the trunk of her car and doing the same thing as Lilly.

"Two, three weeks top." Said Lilly leaning on the driver side door.

"Two thru three weeks! You think ROSE can wait that long?" said Chloe

"It doesn't matter if she can't or can. She gonna have to." said Lilly

Chloe laughed getting into her car, turn her car on, and roll down the back window. Wave and mouthed "bye" as she left the parking lot and when on the highway to her house.

Lilly stay there just leaning on the truck with her eyes closed. She likes it best when everything was quite and peaceful. But of course that never lasts long.

BANG. Her head started throbbing out of no where. It hurt a lot but she was use to it by so all she did was drop her head and muter "Yeah, yeah am going." She opens the door, turns the truck on and drove off to her house.

Chloe (POV) 4 hours later

_Without further stalling, his impatience getting to him, John got up from his seat and walked across the room, to the currently occupying._

_Grabbing his youngster quickly John sat down on the couch next to Dean with Sammy settled snugly in his arms._

"_Dean, will you get Sammy's machine for me?" John asked, ignored the terrified cry of the toddler in his arms. Sammy tried to wriggle out to the hold, only to have his farther grip tighter._

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, getting from my soda on the counter.

I was trying to figure out what to write next when my cell phone started vibrating. I pike it up and found out I had a new text message from Lilly saying "this Saturday 6."

I was surprise that she manage to get her house by herself so quick. So I send a reply. "How us get it so fast."

After a few minutes my phone vibrated again and I read her response. "Parents going 2 party with sis. Bro going 2 spend night at friends. Basically got lucky."

I laughed at the last part and wrote one last text. "U tell ROSE yet?"

The next text can quicker then I expected. "Yes she trilled. See u then."

I know I didn't have to write another one cause she properly when to sleep after that last one. She had work in the morning and looking over at my clock realize it was pretty late. I should go to sleep to.

So I got up and did the night routine. As I was brushing my teeth I came up with something else to write on the story. So I spit the tooth paste out of my mouth and went back to my computer to finish the chapter.

"Took three more hours then expected but I finally go tit done." Was my thought as I lifted my arms over my head to stretch them. When I smelled something burning. I followed the smell to the back of my desk where I saw the worlds biggest friggin rat I have seen.

"Aaiiihhh!!" I scream, jumping backwards. Hitting the wall and knocking ten books off the shelf hanging on the wall into my head.

All the noise woke my dog up from where she was sleeping on the bed. She jumps off the bed to cash the rat, now trying to escape my room.

I don't know if my dog manage too get the rat or not. I did dear my step-dad scream like a girl so I got a chuckle out of that. Unfortunly my good mood didn't last long after I set my eyes on my computer. The screen was blank, smoke coming out or the monitor. The computer was fired and with it my finished chapter.

"Awwww, fuck." I said, trying to see if I could get the thing to reboot. It didn't happen.

Now if I was like my friend Lilly. I would know a omen when I saw it.

**auther: so guys what did you think?**

**lilly: cool with me.**

**rose: why the hell am i sleeping through most of it?**

**auther: because you where sleeping earlier so i though you want a nap.**

**rose: yeah, your right.**

**auther: so chloe got any conplaints?**

**chloe: well other then the porn fetish comnet am pretty ok with it **

**auther: so you guys are all happy now?**

**all three: yes**

**auther: then i can start writing the next chapter**

**rose: yeah, cause by the time your done with it we're all going to be dead.**

**auther: hay!**

**rose: what? its true**

**auther: ok you what just for that your not getting any air time in the next chatper **

**rose: you can't do that!**

**auther: am the writer. i can do anything i want **

**chloe: she's got a point**

**lilly: guys...**

**rose: don't you dare do that!**

**auther: whatcha gonna do?**

**lilly: guys stop.**

**chloe: five bucks says rose gets easer.**

**rose: thats it your all dead!**

**auther: bring it on!**

**Bang, Bang. rose and auther laying on the floor knock out with lilly over them with a pan in her hand**

**chloe: where you get the pan?**

**lilly looking at the pan: am not sure**

**chloe: whatever see you guys. **

**lilly: don't worry we'll get the next chapter up soon**

**chloe: yeah if you didn't kill the auther with that last hit**

**lilly: what you want me to do? they weren't going to shut up any other way**

**chloe: truth dat**

**lilly and chloe walk out of the room with rose and the auther still out on the floor.**


End file.
